Typically, in two part sprayed adhesive applications, an adhesive and an adhesive activator (“activator”) are both sprayed onto the same surface. The adhesive is enhanced by the activator's ability to chemically destabilize the adhesive, providing nearly instant tack between two substrates, and rapid cure of the adhesive upon mixing. Without this activator, the adhesive will still work, but cures slowly and is not immediately tacky. Currently, these two part adhesive spray systems apply both the activator and the adhesive evenly to a surface to be adhered to. This ensures that the adhesive will be fully destabilized on all surfaces it is applied to. However, prior art two part adhesive spraying systems can be costly because of the quantity of activator used. Also, activator mixtures are typically very high in water content (80-97.5%). This water causes a number of problems.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that may achieve the quality of adhesion achieved by the two part adhesive spray systems while using less activator and less water to the sprayed surfaces.